Chaotic Prelude
by hellscorpion
Summary: The end of Armageddon and a prequel to my version of MK vs DC.


Mortal Kombat: Chaotic Prelude

I don't own MK. This is a prequel to my version MK vs DC.

Taven blocked Blaze's last attack with relative ease and retaliated with a vertical strike from his Devastator. The monster had been weakened when the Dragon King had blown himself up, trying to take Blaze with him, hoping the power would just allow him to rebuild himself as god among gods. Taven moved into kill the monster, uneasy knowing that he'd either strip the kombatants of their powers or kill them all as he killed Blaze. Taven jumps and raises his sword and takes a horizontal stroke against Blaze's neck. Instead of decapitationg the monster, flames began appearing on it's limbs and shoulders. "NOOOOO!!!!" Blaze resounded with fury and fear as he exploded a wave of light passed over the Kombatants, Taven's thoughts are filled with dread. _'So I'm the one that kills them all. Sorry everyone, but the fate of the realms weighs higher on my list of concerns.' _He looked down and saw that many of the Kombatants were not dead, but they still had their powers, _'A THIRD OUTCOME?!'_ Taven's mind screamed. A large rumble could be heard, Taven looked up to see yellow and black ninjas descending from the sky covering the pyramid in the thousands. _'Shit! It's those zombie ninjas!'_ Screamed Taven's mind, but as he looked at them their skin was normal, their faces now had yellow face masks over their mouthes. He noticed a Japanese woman in casual wear, she couldn't be older than 25. And young boy also in casual wear around six. They both began to run towards him, but he heard footsteps, quiet as death, and turned to see Scorpion (MKA primary costume) running towards them. _"Ai..Shujin! You both live again!"_ Taven could hear the elation brought to Scorpion's tormented soul in the ghost ninja's voice. Taven looked around: Liu Kang had been fully resurrected and was rejoicing with Kitana; There were two Sub-Zeroes, the elderbrother clad in the MK 3 ninja armor with a cryomask; Raiden had returned to his normal state wearing the blue and white costume opposed to his red and black; Johnny Cage held 4 Oscars, two Golden Globes, and an emmy in his arms; Sareena's soul had become pure; Nitara was now immune to sunlight; Ermac was able to now truly feel joy; Frost had been given power that almost excedded her former mentor's; Sub-Zero (the younger, grandmaster clad in his MKA primary costume) was given nearly god like power just as his brother was; Shujinko's powers were taken away, his soul wiped clean and his age restored to his twenties; Stryker and Mokap were actually given powers, albeit genreric ones; Kung Lao was visited by his and Liu Kang's ancestor, the original Kung Lao, who informed them he was equally proud of them; Cyrax finally remembered every thing of his life; Jax was given no enhancement, for he was already a warrior without flaws and celebrated his innerhappiness; Dariou found he had become nearly invulnreable; Nightwolf's Shaman powers grew immensely; Sonya found she could now defy gravity for a few seconds and perform a variation of Liu Kang's bicycle kick; Kenshi now had superhuman hearing, taste, and smell; Kai found he now knew everything that had ever transpired in all realities up until the attack at the Pyramid; Fujin was given a staff similar to Raiden's; Darrius now had knowledge he needed to overthrow the totalitarian Seido Government; Bo' Rai Cho became immortal to suit his drinking needs; Ashrah was no longer a demon, but pure immortal; To Sindel's delight, Jerrod was resurrected; Kitana was able to teleport and teleport her fan attacks; Jade (alt. Costume) took Scorpion's empty place as Champion of The ElderGods; and Havik went insane, believing Ultimate Chaos had come true. Scorpion stalked over to Taven, _"Did you fully resurrect my clan and family as the reward the ElderGods stole from me?"_ Taven was surprised that the ninja specter would suggest such a thing and was no longer trying to kill him. "No, I did not. This wasn't an outcome I knew about. Blaze told Daegon and I the victor would either render eveyone powerless or...." he pauses uncomfortablely _"'Or' what, Taven?"_ nervously grasping the words, the half god answers, "Or kill you all. Unfortunately neither Daegon or I knew which one of us would do which of thoses outcomes. This outcome was unexpected.""IT WAS NOT!" Taven and Scorpion turned to see Rain storming towards them, "Daegon was to strip them powerless, you were to grant the forces of light and neutralilty happiness and transport the forces of darkness home, and I was to kill everyone! HAHAHAHA!" Taven was puzzled, "How would you do this, only the sons of Argus and Delia could perform those outcomes and this one was unexpected!" As Taven strode to finish what he'd originally started with Rain, the purple ninja pulled a dagger to Taven's throat,"Ah...Delia, our loving mother! That's right Taven, I am your half brother, don't be surprised." Scorpion grabbed Rain by throat, _"The half-pint saved your life, don't make me end it."_. "DAD! HELP!" Scorpion swivled to see Quan Chi holding his son, "You have your family and clan, I have an apprentice. You want your kid? Your wife is right there, how about you and her fuck for a new one! Consider us even!" Quan Chi back flipped into the portal, it closed behind him. Scorpion turned to Rain, his undead eyes filling paternal rage, _"Because of you, Quan Chi escaped with my son! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!!!"_ Scorpion assumed Hapkido stance, Rain assumed Zi Ran Men stance. Scorpion slammed several punches into Rain's face, Rain retalliated with his 'Bloody Boots' combo, a series of kicks. Scorpion sent several Akkido kicks to Rain's face, holding his foot to charge the last one releasing it, slamming into Rain's face sending him spinning. Rain switched to Jeet Kune Do, while Scorpion to Ninjutsu (A/N: Never made sense that Scorpion didn't use this style), Rain executed a spinning kick, Scorpion teleported and uppercut the purple ninja. _"GET OVER HERE!!!"_ and the spear brought Edenian to Scorpion, who threw another uppercut. Rain backed away, bleeding, he realized how hopeless the fight was; Scorpion was a ninja master and knew at least 7 fighting styles compare to Rain's 4. Classic Sub-Zero formed a Kori blade and slammed against the back Scorpion's head, rendering him unconscious. He turns to Rain, "Leave, if you want to live. If I see you again, I shall kill you my self." Rain turned into water and disappeared.

Outworld:

As chaotic as things were in Edenia, Outworld's current turmoil made Edenia look like Sedio (A/N: yeah it's a dry attempt at humor). Bodies of Outworlders littered the ground. As did the bodies of the mummified army of Onaga and some of Kahn's guards with a couple of tarkatas. In the throne room a battle for supremacy takes place: Reiko (MKA Alt. costume) faces off against the orderrealm zealot Hotaru; Reptile against Baraka; Mileena's sais fight Tanya's Kobu Jutsus; Kano and Kabal fight Hsu Hao and Mavado; Noob Saibot and Smoke tag-teamed against Sektor and Chameleon; It was as if evil had finally snapped and sought to destroy it's self. And at the forefront of Shao Kahn (MK3 helmet with skull from MKvsDC, MKSM costume with pants and boots and gloves) sat on his throne, watching the slaughter without much concern. Due to Onaga's suicide, Kahn didn't have a foe challenging him over the throne of Outworld. Shang Tsung also observed, ducking when one of Kira's blades meant for Khameleon went wild, almost hiting his head. A portal opened, and Quan Chi emerged wearing his original/MKC costume, looking smug and somehow younger, he stood next to the emperor. "How long has this been going on, Emperor?" "Five minutes after you returned to Edenia." Quan Chi makes a mock impressed face, "There was peace for a whole ten minutes?Wow, I'm shocked." He lets out a small laugh. "What was it you needed to do?" Kahn ponders to Quan Chi, "I observed the situation. It was mostly a celebration, until Rain appeared. I used that oppurtnity to kidnap Scorpion's young son." A odd look appeared on Shang's face, "Ugh...What the fuck for man?" Quan Chi merely stared when he realized that Kahn was giving him the same look as Shang Tsung and quickly caught and while smirking and laughing, "Oh, no, no, no. It's nothing like that. I felt since Scorpion had been the _bane_ of my existence, I should retaliate by kidnapping and maybe killing his son again." The evil emperor merely turned back to the battle royale, growing impatient. "Quan Chi, you are without a doubt the sickest asshole in the universe." Shang pauses and the smiles, "Congratuations." "Sickest? Hmmm..I'm not the one who just pissed themself." Shang's remark is cut off as he inspects his trousers noticing a massive wet spot appearing and drops coming from the ceiling. And they were increasing until it washed over him creating a massive puddle which turned into Rain. "Uh, hi....your lordship."


End file.
